New Start
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: Hank decides to surprise Olivia on a very important weekend, but his appearance isn't the only surprise he has. One-shot turned story; was Mother's Day
1. Mother's Day

**I recently became a shipper of this ship, so bare with me for now. I've also only seen a few episodes of CPD, so if I wrote any of those characters wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. I own nothing, but the plot. This is also a gift to my Twitter mom. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on, Noah. You're almost there." Olivia said as she watched Noah walked towards her. He had just started walking a few days ago, and Olivia couldn't be happier.

He giggled and continue to stumble towards her until a knock at the door startled him, and caused him to fall down. He was scared for a moment, but broke out into a smile.

"Coming." Olivia got up from the floor and helped Noah stand back up so they both could walk to the door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Hank. She smiled and opened the door. "Well, look what the wind blew in."

"Nice to see you too, Olivia." He said in that raspy voice that Olivia loved so much.

"Please don't tell me we have another case." She said as she noticed his suitcase.

"Nope. This is personal. Can I come in?"

"Of course." She picked up Noah and moved over so he could come in.

He walked in the apartment, the apartment he was very familiar with. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I wanted to surprise you this weekend."

"How can I ever mind when it comes to you?" She smirked. "Why this weekend, though?" She asked as she placed Noah in his walker.

Hank put his suitcase in the corner and walked up to Olivia. "Mother's Day, Benson. Old age getting to you?"

"Shut up, Voight." She said before she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I didn't forget about it, I just didn't think you would remember." She said in her doubtful tone. Hank had told her before that he was in this one hundred percent, and that included Noah.

"Don't start, Olivia. I know how important this is to you, especially since it's your first Mother's Day. I wouldn't have missed this for anything."

"And your squad?"

"Doesn't need to worry about my personal life." He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked her in her eyes. "This is just about you, Noah, and me." He looked down at Noah in his walker, that was at their feet and slightly smiled before he looked back up at her. "I told you that from the beginning, and I don't break my promises."

She couldn't help but to smile. Their relationship was not one she had seen coming, nor did she expect it to go as well as it was considering the distance. They had tried to see each other at least once a month, without their squads getting suspicious. "Okay. So you're just staying for the weekend?"

"Unfortunately. Gotta head back out Sunday night. You off for the rest of the weekend?"

"I am now."

* * *

"Can you say pops? I'm not a big fan of dada." Hank said to Noah as they laid on the floor together.

"Mama!" Noah squealed.

"Yes, I know you can say that, but let's say pops."

Noah fixed his lips to say pops, but Olivia walked in the room. "Mama!"

Every time she heard him say that, she could have sworn her heart grew three sizes. She was finally someone's mom and that's all she wanted in her life. "Yes, that's me, cutie." She said with a smile on her face as she approached them.

"Aw, that's no fair. He was about to say pops before you walked in." Hank sat up with Noah in lap.

"It's Mother's Day weekend. You can hear pops next month." She sat on the floor next to them.

"You're lucky it's your weekend. What were you planning to do tomorrow?"

She softly smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Take this little one to the museum, stop by my mom's grave, and spend the rest of the day watching Elmo and Shark Week."

Hank nodded. "We can do all of that except the last part. I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Shall I call Lucy?"

"Nope. Need this little guy around to give you your gift."

"When did you get so sweet?" Olivia asked a little surprise at his behavior. The surprise trip, the dinner, and now a gift. This side of him she was seeing was a side that she was starting to fall in love with.

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I should be offended or not. I think I'm a pretty nice guy."

Olivia scoffed. "I had to threaten to arrest you the first time you came here, because you were out of control."

"And now look at us. You've used those handcuffs on me and not because I broke the law." He smirked.

Olivia sat up and turned beet red. "Henry! Not in front of Noah." Memories of the night came back to her and she couldn't help but to smile. She was already trusting him more than anyone she has trusted anyone else in her life, including Elliot.

He laughed and looked at Noah. "Close your ears, kid."

She playfully slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "You're such an ass."

"Oh, he can hear you call me an ass, but he can't hear about¾"

"No." She said firmly, but jokingly at the same time.. "I don't want to scar him even more at such an early age." She said with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

And of course sensed the tone change. He placed his free hand on her thigh and looked at her. "Hey, you're doing a good job with him. He's going to remember that you saved him from hell and loved the hell out of him." He said from experience. He had the same doubts when he first got Erin. Granted, she was sixteen, and the damage was already done.

He was right. She wasn't going to tell him that, but he was right. "I just worry sometimes. What if it's too late?"

"Lindsay was sixteen when I finally got her out of that hellhole. Noah was an infant. Does she have her problems? We all do, but I'm very proud of the woman she has grown into. If _I_ can raised that, you're raising a future president." He looked at Noah and tickled his sides. "Isn't that right, my little Commander?"

Noah laughed and kicked his arms and legs.

Hank always had a way with words, and knew how to make her feel better. Even with everything she went through in her life, she didn't turn out as bad as she could have. " _Maybe_ you're right. You didn't do so bad with Lindsay, though."

"I know, to both of your statements." He said with a sly grin.

"Can you go back to being sweet Hank? I enjoy him a little more than the cocky Hank."

He cleared his throat and plastered a huge fake smile on his face. "Sweet Hank is at your service."

* * *

"I'm really glad you came." Olivia whispered out of nowhere.

"I knew you would appreciate my surprise visit. I'm glad I came too, though." He pulled her into his body. "I may be a hard ass to the world, but I don't mind cuddling with my girl."

She inhaled his scent as she buried her face into his chest. Emotionally, they acted like they were in a relationship, but when it came to the physical aspect they tended to act like high schoolers, not really knowing what to do. "I hate the distance." She admitted to him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I do too." He wished they could be like this every night, but with both of them head of their squads, there was no chance of either of them moving right now. "Right now, we're making it work. We'll be fine."

"I've been thinking about¾"

"If you say you've been thinking about leaving New York for me, you can stop thinking about that right now. Your life and family is here. I refuse to do that to you. We'll fine a way." He said in a no nonsense tone that meant he was done with the conversation.

"Okay." She simply said and tried to get as close to him as physically possible. She didn't want to ruin the mood right now, especially since he was leaving so soon.

"I've been thinking about telling my squad about us. I don't want to hide this any longer."

She pulled away from his chest a little to look at him. "You sure about that?"

"Of course. The question is, are you ready for people to know about us?"

She was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I don't know, to be honest. Every time my squad finds about my relationships, they usually go downhill from there. Ellis found out about David and we broke up a few days later. When they found out about Brian, it was to tell him he was being charged with rape and we never really recovered from that. It's like a curse." She paused. "And I don't want to mess this up." She confessed.

"Hey," He lifted her chin up so he could look her into her eyes. "This isn't going to get messed up, got it? There isn't a curse, they're just idiots that let you go, and I'm a little upset you compared me to them. We're both to old to be playing games. Stop living in the past, Benson."

"Easier said than done."

"How about this, every time I notice you living in the past, I'll stay in Chicago an extra day."

She kneed him in the thigh and rolled her eyes. That was a low blow and he knew it. "Screw you."

He grinned. "Literally or figuratively?"

"Ha, not tonight, Voight."

* * *

"Kid, does your mom like sausage or bacon?" Hank asked Noah like he could reply. He was going with the cliché breakfast in bed thing today. His real gift had to wait until tonight. "I'll make both."

Noah just ignored him and continued to eat his cheerios and watch Elmo.

After quickly cooking both sausage and bacon, he placed the rest on the breakfast, eggs, toast, and pineapples, on the tray. He grabbed her cup of coffee with two creams and two sugars, just like she liked it, and placed it on the tray too. He walked over to grab Noah out his highchair and put him down on the floor. "You wanna try some more walking?" He grabbed his hand and walked back into the kitchen to grab the tray, and they made their way to the bedroom.

Hank was grateful he left the door slightly opened since both of his hands were full. He expected Olivia to still be asleep, or at least pretending for his sake, but she was wide awake waiting for her breakfast. "Seriously?"

She chuckled. "I like bacon, by the way."

"Mama." Noah said with a satisfying smile on his face. Hank was the one to wake him up this morning and make him breakfast, so he was glad to see his momma. He let go of Voight's hand and gingerly made his way to the edge of the bed. He put his arms up so Olivia could pick him up. "Up."

"I'm a cop. There's no such thing as me sleeping light. At least I stayed in the bed." She said as she picked Noah up and sat him next to her.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bed. "I can't argue with that. Happy Mother's Day." He said with a genuine smile on his face and placed the tray on her lap.

"Thank you so much, babe. This really means the world to me." She said as she looked at the breakfast he made her. She felt so wanted and cared for. She would never get over the fact he flew out here just to make sure her first Mother's Day was unforgettable.

"Babe?" He smirked and sat on the bed. "Hmm, kinda like the sound of that, just not in public."

"Of course not, Sarge. Wouldn't want to ruin your bad boy reputation."

"Good. Hurry up and eat, we have a long day ahead of us, and we have to stay on schedule. We can't miss our reservations."

"Um, how long have you been planning this trip?" She said a little shocked at the face that he was able to get reservations at any restaurant in the city on Mother's Day.

"A couple of weeks, and don't ask how I got the reservations. I know some people, and that's all you need to know."

Olivia smiled and looked down at Noah. "Your _pops_ has been going around the city beating people up to impress me."

Noah looked at Hank and smiled. "P..pops."

Hank's eyes lit up and Olivia could have sworn she saw him melt right there. "Yeah, I'm your pops. Good job, little man." He picked Noah up and attacked him with kisses.

Olivia looked at her two favorite boys interact and felt at home. Maybe Hank was her happy ending.

* * *

After cutting the trip to art museum short because Noah started to get fussy, and the rain prevented them from staying at the cemetery for too long, they came back home to change their clothes for dinner.

"Seriously, what do you have up your sleeve tonight?" Olivia said as she watched Hank get dressed in a suit. He was a jeans and button up shirt type of guy, so the fact that even was dressing up meant something.

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind. You're going to love it." He actually had to pull a _lot_ of strings to make tonight happen. He probably used every favor he's saved up over the years just for tonight. It didn't matter to him, though because Olivia was worth it.

"I don't like surprises." She got up from the bed and walked over to the door as she heard Noah's cries.

"You liked me coming here." He said after her.

She shook her head and chuckled as she was walking into Noah's room. She put him down for a later nap, so he could stay up tonight during the dinner. "Hello, lovey. Are you ready for tonight?" She picked him up out the crib and moved him to the changing. "Apparently even you have to dress up tonight."

She quickly changed his diaper and changed him into the suit that Hank bought him. From the looks of it, they were matching suits. She couldn't help but to wander about what was really happening tonight. It was way too early for a proposal, and she even went through his suitcase and didn't see a gift. He had her completely on her toes, and she didn't like it.

"I can feel you thinking." Voight walked up to her as she was struggling to put on Noah's bowtie. He wasn't having it.

"The fact that I don't know what is going on is driving me crazy." She said slightly frustrated, but not at him, but at Noah ripping off the bowtie every time she got it on. "This isn't going to work." She gave in, and just let him chew on. She picked him up and turned around to look at Voight.

"You know that's a sign of being controlling." He poked at her.

She raised a brow and smirked. "Pot calling the kettle black?"

"Touché." He looked at Noah and smiled. "You clean up good, kid, just like your pops."

Olivia could never get tired of Hank referring to himself as Noah's pops. She was a little apprehensive at them getting close, but Noah needed a male figure in his life, and Uncle Nick and Fin, couldn't do it all. She just didn't want Noah to get used to Hank around, and they break up. "I have to admit, my boys do look pretty handsome."

"And I have to admit you look pretty damn sexy." He said eyeing her up and down.

Olivia had settled for a simple, black cocktail dress. She didn't want to under or over dress, and of course Hank didn't even tell her what restaurant they were going to tonight. She slightly blushed and looked down at the ground. Only he could make her blush, and she secretly loved that. "Thank you."

"Is that a blush, Ms. Benson?" He asked with a smile on his face. He loved the effect that he had on her.

"Yes, it is." She proudly admitted. "You made me blush. Don't let it go to your already too big head."

"Can't promise that."

* * *

"Look who I ran into in the parking lot." Hank said as he pushed the curtain over to reveal the back room.

At the table was both the Chicago and SVU squads. New York on the left, Chicago on the right.

Olivia walked in behind him with Noah on her hip and her jaw dropped. She immediately felt herself get emotional and looked over at Voight with a soft smile on her face. "Hank." She whispered.

The squads, knowing their bosses, knew something was up between them. They looked back and forth between each other to see who would be the one to ask, and everyone's eyes landed on Fin and Erin.

"Seriously?" They both said at the same time.

Olivia and Hank sat at the head of table, and Noah tried to get to Nick as soon as possible. "Seriously, what?" Olivia asked as she let Noah go into Nick's lap.

Fin sighed and decided he would ask. "How long has this been going on?" He waved his finger between her and Voight.

She cleared her throat, and was a little shocked at the question, but knew it would be coming. She looked at Hank for support, and he grabbed her hand under the table to signal that he was there for her. "About six months."

"Pay up, all of you guys." Jay held his hand out. "I told you, guys. I told you."

Everyone groaned as they fished for twenty dollars out of their pockets and purses.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I should be surprised, but I'm not. I'm more surprised that my own squad didn't know."

"Actually, I knew, but you know." Amanda spoke up.

Olivia nodded to show her understanding. "I knew you were favorite."

"Well, I'm surprised at my crew." He said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Oh, come on, Hank. Lighten up. We didn't have secret meetings about your relationship. We just knew something was up, and we left it at that. Plus, all your sudden trips to New York kind of gave it away."

"Noah told me." Nick joked. "He started saying pops a few weeks ago, so I knew someone was around."

"Pops? You have the kid calling you Pops?" Adam asked.

Hank smiled. "Dada just seems a little too uptight."

"I'm just glad you're happy, Sarge." Carisi said and lifted his glass. "Cheers to our grumpy bosses finally finding love."

"I'll definitely drink to that." Platt said and raised her glass.

"You guys don't know the half of it. I think even Noah should drink to this." Nick joked and raised his glass and Noah's bottle against his protests.

"I'm glad someone is around to keep the hothead a little cool." Erin joked and held up her glass.

Olivia looked at Voight. "We should just fire them."

"I agree." He said laughing.

"You guys love us too much." Amanda smirked. "Cheers."

* * *

"Tonight was a blast." Olivia said as she walked in the bedroom from putting Noah to bed. She climbed in the bed and immediately crawled to Hank's side. "I'm also glad you're staying another night."

"I'm glad you had fun." He kissed her forehead. "However, I didn't get to give you your actual Mother's Day gift."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "There's more to the surprise? Hank, this is too much."

"Shh." He reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled out of black box. "I knew you would look through my suitcase, so I hid it there, because why would you look in there for your own gift." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and grinned as she grabbed the box. She opened and gasped at the gift. It was silver locket with a picture of her, Noah, and him in it, and on the other side and said _DNA doesn't make a family, love does._ "Oh, babe." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "I love it, and I love you." She leaned up and kissed him, putting all her emotions into the kiss. She pulled away. "Thank you so much for making this the best day of my life."

"I love you too. Just remember you'll never know how it feels not to have a family."

"You're really amazing, you know that?"

He smiled. "You bring out the best in the me. You can put that on later. It's time for your finally gift." He grabbed the box and necklace and put it back on the nightstand before he flipped her onto her back. "Happy Mother's Day, Benson."

* * *

 **You can review on here or on twitter (reginaxolivia)**


	2. Leaving

**Short chapter to hold you over to Father's Day. I may turn this into a story, idk yet. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"I could get used to waking up to this sight." Hank said when he walked into the kitchen and saw Olivia bent over under the sink. She only had on his shirt and underwear, and was giving him a nice view.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood up. "Good, you're up. You can fix the sink." She said handing him the wretch as she walked passed him.

He groaned. "What did you do to it?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the reason the sink decided to start leaking."

"How long has it been leaking?" He asked as he squatted to get under it.

"Um, about three weeks now. Give or take." She said in a slightly high pitched voice and a smile on her face.

"And Nick or Fin couldn't fix it because?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" She smirked.

"Yes." He said as he continue to twist and untwist random pipes.

"I figured you would look hotter under my sink, and I was right."

Hank chuckled as he stood up and turned to look at Olivia, who was sporting a very innocent look on her face. "Is this one of your fantasies, Benson? Then you tell me that I have to fix more than your sink?"

She bit her bottom lip while smiling and raised her eyebrow. She had gotten him right where she wanted him. She walked around the counter and got in his face. "Well, are you going to fix it?"

"Is that a challenge?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her flush against him.

"Mhm." Was all she could say before he roughly captured her lips and pushed her against the counter.

He slid his hands up her thighs and came in contact with her wet core. He nearly growled at the feeling and tore her underwear off.

She threw her head back and moaned as his fingers worked her wet slit. "Fifteen minutes until Noah is up."

He buried his face into her neck the same time that he pushed two fingers in her. "That's all the time I need."

* * *

"Are you pouting, Benson?" Hank asked as they stopped before the security check in at the airport. It was time for him to go back home, also everyone's least favorite part of the trip.

She was indeed pouting but didn't want him to feel even worse about having to leave. "No. I'm fine."

He stepped towards her and looked her in the eyes. They had an intense staredown until Olivia finally looked away and confessed. "Yes, I'm pouting, but you'll be doing the same on the plane ride home."

"You're right, but I can't stand to see you and Noah pouting, so one of you have to stop."

Olivia looked down at Noah, who was indeed pouting. His eyes were filled tears and his bottom lip was poked out as far as it could go. She knew as soon as Hank walked away, he would throw a full out fit. "Fine. Call as soon as you land."

"Always." He grabbed Noah from Olivia. "Hey, I'm going to miss you little man. Make sure you watch after your mom for me." He kissed his forehead before he _tried_ to give Noah back to Olivia, but Noah clung to him.

Olivia sighed. "You know he's not going to let you go."

"There's a spot open at the district for him." He joked. "He can be one of our unis."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Wherever he goes, I go."

Hank shook his head. "We're the same rank. You're not stealing my job."

She smirked. "They would be head over heels to have someone else run the squad."

Hank placed his free hand over his heart. "Ouch. That kind of stung."

She slightly smiled and stepped towards him. "You know I love you." She was trying to prolong him having to get on his flight, but she knew he would have to leave soon. Every time they spent a couple of days with each other, she would get a taste of domesticity, and it was a taste that she was starting to love.

"I love you, too." He looked down at Noah. "You too, kid, but you have to go home with your mom. You'll come see me in a few weeks, though."

Noah started to pout again and shook his head. "Pops."

"There's no way to make this easy." As happy as she was to have Noah and Hank getting along, goodbyes will now be ten times harder because of Noah. She grabbed Noah from Hank and prepared herself for the tears. Whose tears, though? She didn't know at this point.

Noah's face slowly fell and he started to cry. He was squirming to get out of Olivia's arms and was reaching out for Hank.

He couldn't lie, it broke his heart a little to see Noah cry over him leaving. His and Olivia's relationship was not just affecting them anymore. "You guys should get going now. I'll call as soon as I land." He kissed Noah on the forehead. "Love you." He whispered on Olivia's lips before he kissed her.

"Love you, too." Olivia said sadly as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"So, Olivia." Erin said as she walked in Voight's office. "Honestly, I saw it coming." She closed the door behind her before she took a seat across from him.

"Detective." He said in a serious tone.

"Oh, no." She held up her hand and shook her head. "This is personal. Is this as serious as I think it is?"

He leaned forward on his desk and sighed. "What is serious to you?"

"The fact that Olivia is the only woman who's been around this long since Camille."

She was right. He hadn't let anyone get this close to him since his wife died. He didn't think anyone was worthy enough, until he met Olivia. He had guarded himself after Camille's death and never expected to love another woman again. Even though Olivia and him knew it each other for awhile before they started dating, it wasn't until recently when he noticed her as more than a fellow officer. "Yeah, this is serious, kid. Trying not to mess it up."

Lindsay gave him a satisfying smile. "I like Olivia, so please don't mess this up."

Hank smiled. "Yeah, I like her too."

"I'm really happy to see you happy. Her son likes you too?"

"Threw a fit when I left this morning. It didn't feel the best." He admitted.

"Has leaving ever crossed your mind, you know, for her?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Yeah, then I realize my whole life is here, just like her whole life is there. We'll figure something out, but everything is under control right now."

Lindsay nodded and stood up from the chair. "You know they say follow your heart. I'd miss you, but I know she's good for you." She said before she walked out of his office.

* * *

Olivia decided against going into work today. Her head wasn't clear and it wouldn't be fair to the victims or her squad. Something about this weekend with Hank made her feel closer to him more than before. She toyed with the locket he gave her and slightly smiled. She really felt herself starting to fall for him and for once in her life she wasn't afraid. After two failed relationships in the last four years, she knew she needed to open herself up more. So, that's what she was doing.

Was she afraid of getting hurt? Of course, but she trusted Hank. And there was something different about this relationship than her other relationships.

She was happy before he came along. She had Noah and things we're getting back on track with her life when Hank came around. So, if they did ever break up, it wouldn't be the end of her world, because her happiness wasn't dependent on him.

Noah was at her feet playing with his stuffed toy sharks. Somehow, he has accumulated six of them over the year. He was quieter than usual and that worried Olivia. She knew he would miss Hank being around, but she thought he would be over it in a few hours.

"You want to talk to pops?" Olivia asked as she picked him off of the floor.

Just hearing the word pops made Noah's eyes light up. He nodded. "Pops."

Olivia smiled and grabbed her phone off of the coffee table. Her and Hank had talked briefly when he landed and against her protests, he went into work.

She sent him a quick text asking if he was up to skype with Noah.

He replied in a few minutes.

 _Just walked in the house. Give me a minute_.

 _Okay. We'll be waiting._

"You know I'm a little offended that you're starting to say pops more than mama." She joked and got up from the couch to grab her laptop. She never turned it off or used it besides to Skype Hank, so she just had to put in her password and it opened to Skype.

She carried the laptop and Noah over to the breakfast bar and waited for Hank to call.

Noah had begun to get restless, and he quickly forgot about talking to Hank when his eyes landed on his red stuffed shark. It was his favorite out of all his sharks, and Olivia thinks it's because it came from Fin, who was his favorite person. She grabbed it off the seat next to her and handed it to him.

The ringing brought both of their attention to the computer screen. Olivia quickly answered and positioned Noah on her lap so Hank could see the both of them. "No long time no see." She joked when he finally appeared on the screen.

"It's been ages." He bit back.

"Pops!" Noah started clapping and bouncing in Olivia's lap.

Hank couldn't help but to smile. Between his grandson and Noah, felt his heart starting to slowly melt. "Hey, kiddo. Missed me?"

"He's been pouting all day and only smiles when I mention his pops." Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. "You created a monster."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm loveable." He half-smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I haven't really done anything since we dropped you off."

He leaned back on the couch and folded his hands behind his head. "And you didn't go into work today because?"

"If they needed me, they would have called. Plus, my mind has been everywhere today, so it was nice to take a break."

He smirked. "Couldn't get me off your mind, Benson?"

She scoffed. "Ha! You wish. You might have me confused with Noah. His world revolves around you, mine does not." She looked down at Noah he was no longer paying attention to their conversation. "Isn't that right, Bubba?"

"Oh my god. You are not calling the kid Bubba?"

She chuckled. "Better than kid."

"At least _kid_ didn't die in the Vietnam War."

"Bubba was a great man before he died." She shot back.

"Maybe you should have been a lawyer." He said in a tone that signaled he was giving up.

She smiled. "Olivia, one. Hank, zero."

"This is why _the kid_ is my favorite." He said looking at Noah who was now chewing on the shark.

"Touché." She looked down at her watch. "Well, it's time to put him to bed. Say bye bye to pops, Noah." She waved her hand so Noah could follow suit.

"Bye Bye." He waved his hand then reached out to touch the computer screen. "Pops." He smiled before he looked up at Olivia to make sure he did it right.

"Goodnight, guys. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

"So, Voight?" Fin asked following Olivia into her office. "Didn't think he was really your type." He said as her sat on the edge of her desk.

She sat down at her desk and crossed her arms. "What exactly is my type, Fin?" She didn't even think she had a type. David, Brian, Hank, all have different personalities, looks, body type, hairlines. She was sure her only type was people in her line of work.

He shrugged and smirked. "Younger." Fin knew he was the only one that could say this stuff to her and get away with it.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course. Hank was a few years older than her, but it was no big deal. "You guys are the same age."

Fin's face scrunched up. "Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, I guess everyone can't look as good as me at this age." He said smiling as he rubbed his chin as if he was looking in a mirror.

"Detective." She said in a nonsense voice, but with a slight smirk on her face.

He put his hands up in a surrendering style. "Whoops, but this is really serious?"

"Yes."

He expected her to give her a little more detailed answer than that. "Like on a scale from one to ten.."

"Fin!" He was the only one Olivia had no problem talking to about her personal life, but he was pushing it.

He got up and smiled. "About a seven? Got it sarge." He said while walking out and closed the door before an object came flying at his head.

Olivia couldn't do anything but laugh. She had finally admitted to someone other than herself that what her and Hank had going on was more than a short-term thing. Saying it aloud made it real, and she wasn't afraid. If you would have told her six months ago that was going to start falling for the poster boy of breaking rules, she would have laughed in your face. Now six months later, giving him a chance was the best decision she has made.


	3. Father's Day (Part One)

**Alright, I just love this story too much to wait until the 21st, so here's part one of the weekend, and on Father's Day, you'll get the rest of the weekend. There's a nice surprise at the end too. :')**

* * *

"Thank you for picking us up, Erin. After that flight, the last thing I wanted to deal with was getting a taxi." Olivia said as she got in the front seat of Erin's car.

"Hey, it's no problem. You're family now." She said with a genuine smile on her face before she put the car into gear and drove off. She meant what she said. She had liked, respected, and admired Olivia before she even knew Voight and her were dating, but now that she was the woman keeping her surrogate dad sane and happy now a days, what she felt towards Olivia was multiplied now.

Olivia smiled. Family. She finally had the only thing she wanted growing up, and in two different cities. "And it's a great family to be apart of."

"A little dysfunctional, but overall, we're really great." She chuckled. "So, what do you have planned for him on Sunday?"

She sighed. "I honestly have no idea. I don't know Chicago as well as him, and I want to make this day as memorable as he made mine."

"Well, there's a Soxs game Sunday. I don't know if you'll be able to get good seats on such short notice, though. He loves the Cheesecake Factory, and don't tell him I told you this, but he really does like long walks on the beach." Lindsay smiled.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "Voight isn't the only one with connections."

"You guys are like a mob couple with all these connections. I don't know even want to know how."

She chuckled. "When you get as old as us, and help as many people as we have, the favors tend to build up."

"Yeah, true. I just feel like Voight beat more people up for those favors than you did."

"You're probably right." Olivia smiled.

* * *

"Now, I do have to tell you that he has a surprise for Noah." Erin said when she unlocked the door to Voight's house. Olivia had told Hank she was coming Saturday, so she could surprise him like he surprised her. That included stealing Erin for a few hours without him getting suspicious.

"What can that be?" Since Mother's Day, Hank and Noah had fallen more and more in love with each other. Noah wouldn't go to sleep until he heard Hank's voice. Because of their relationship growing so much, she wasn't surprised that Hank had gone out and done something for Noah.

Lindsay just smiled. "Follow me." She walked up the stairs and Olivia followed her to the end of the hallway. "I don't know what you're doing, but he's like putty when it comes to you." She opened the door and moved to the side to let Olivia in first.

Olivia's jaw slightly dropped and she gasped as she scanned the room. There was a crib on one side, she assumed for his grandson, and a toddler bed on the other side with Noah's name painted above it. There was a rocking chair in the middle of the room and a toy chest in the corner. "He didn't."

"He did. I don't think you can get rid of him now."

"I wouldn't want to. Noah is going to love this when he wakes up."

"Good. I need to get back to work before the old man puts two and two together. See you later, Liv."

"Thank you again. Don't forget to text me when he's on his way." Olivia said as she watched Erin walked out the room.

"I won't."

She laid Noah down in the bed and smiled to herself. Hank had a good heart and was a sweetheart to the people he cared about. Olivia was glad to be one of the people that got to see that side of him.

She went back downstairs to get their luggage and brought it upstairs. She figured she could freshen up and take a short nap before Hank got home.

* * *

Olivia was in the kitchen finishing up dinner when she got the text from Lindsay that Hank was on his way. _Perfect_. She grabbed the wine out of the cabinet and popped it open to let it breathe for awhile. It was a trick she learned when Hank took her wine tasting during the early months in their relationship.

She turned the burner on low for the spaghetti and put the garlic bread in the oven. She took her apron off and poured herself a glass of wine. "Noah, are you excited to see pops again?" She asked when she sat down next to his high chair.

He nodded and clapped his hands. "Pops!"

"Why am I not surprised?" She laughed to herself. Hank was Noah's world and it made Olivia feel warm inside knowing that her two favorite boys loved each other.

About ten minutes later, Olivia heard a key in the door. She had just finished making their plates when she felt the butterflies in her stomach. What was it about this man that could make her feel this way?

Hank walked in the house and his senses were immediately on alert when he smelled the food cooking. "Hello?"

"In here!" Olivia yelled back, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Voight relaxed when he heard the familiar voice and hurried into the kitchen. He couldn't help the smile that spread wide across his face when he saw Olivia and Noah in his kitchen. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." He said as he scooped her into his arms.

The motion surprised Olivia because none of their reunions was ever like this. It was a hug and a kiss, but never this amount of excitement she was feeling, and she never seen Hank this excited either. "I lied. I wanted to surprise you." She said when he put her down. She kissed him softly. "Surprise."

"This is a great surprise. Did you see mine?"

She smiled and nodded. "I loved it and so did Noah."

"Pops! Pops!" Noah said repeatedly in the background until Hank noticed him.

Hank looked behind Olivia and smiled. "Hey, kid!" He made his way over to the high chair and picked him up. "Did you miss me?"

Olivia loved that Hank was very excited to see them, but this was not the Hank that she was used to. She couldn't complain, though, because this had to mean that he was finally starting to get more comfortable around her. "You know the answer to that. He has a very small vocabulary, yet you're the only person he talks about."

Voight turned around and smiled. "Like I said before, I can't that everyone likes me." He said before he sat down at the table. "I didn't know you could cook." He said with a smirk on his face.

She playfully rolled her eyes before she answered. "I can cook very well, I just don't have the time."

"Well, I'm not going to complain."

They ate their food in silence, and while Hank did the dishes, Olivia was giving Noah a bath before bedtime.

Hank was putting away the last dish before Olivia's phone rang. At first, he wasn't going to answer it because it wasn't any of his business, but when he glanced over to look at it, he saw Fin's name and face, and knew it had to be important. "Hello."

"Voight?" Fin asked a little confused.

"Yeah, Liv's upstairs giving the kid a bath. What's up?"

Fin was a little taken back that Voight was just so comfortable answering Liv's phone. "I need to talk to my Sarge."

"Alright." Hank said before he made his way upstairs. He walked in the bathroom. "Liv, it's the job." He said handing her the phone.

She grabbed the phone and stood up from the toilet. "Can you finish for me?"

Hank nodded and moved out of the way so she could leave the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She asked stepping into the hallway.

"I should be asking you that. I thought you were the taking the weekend off."

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Fin to never get straight to the point. "I am, in Chicago. What do you need, _Detective_?" She said leaving no room for him to continue talking about her personal life.

"Tucker dropped by and said you need to see him first thing Monday morning."

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Tucker was the last person she wanted to deal with after an early morning flight. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, not out of the usual. Told me to dress more professional, Nick to stay out of trouble, Amanda to keep up the good work, and Carisi to stop being annoying."

She softly smiled. "You do need to dress more professional."

"I thought you would be on my side. I guess I was wrong. Have fun, Mrs. Voight." He said with a smirk before he hung up.

"I'm going to kill him." She said before sliding her phone in her back pocket.

* * *

"Everything okay at home?" Hank asked as he climbed in bed with Olivia.

"Yeah, Tucker just wants to talk to me."

He raised a confused eyebrow.

"IAB." She saw the slight concern spread across his face. "Don't worry. Ninety-eight percent of the time, Tucker wants nothing. Plus, my squad has been pretty good lately."

"Do I need to come with you?" He said putting his arms around her protectively.

She chuckled at the gesture and question. "I can handle Tucker."

"He sounds like a pain in the ass."

"He is, but I got it. I know who to call if I need backup, though."

"Good." He said before he kissed her forehead. "I have something to tell you." He said in a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"Jersey City is opening an Intelligence Unit and need someone to run it. I was thinking about taking it."

Olivia was silent for a moment as she thought. Of course, she wanted Hank closer to her, but she didn't want him to leave his life behind for her when their future was so unsure. She shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Let me rephrase that, I am taking the job."

She pulled away from him and sat up. "Oh, so that's it? I don't get an input?"

"It's not your life, Olivia. If I want to get up and move cross-country, that has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me if we're in a relationship, Hank. You living in Jersey is going to change the dynamic of our relationship."

"Yeah, for the better. I don't want to hear your input because you're just going to tell me no, and that's not what I want to do. I will always love my city and squad, but I love your ass more. That's why I'm doing this."

Now she feels bad. He cared for her more than he wanted to admit, and she was always fighting him.

"I know you're not used to people sacrificing things for you, but I'm not those other people. Stop being so damn stubborn and let someone take care of you for once."

"What if we break up or you hate it? Then you'll resent me. I want you happy, and your happiness is here."

He cradled her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "My happiness is wherever you are. I could never hate you, and you really think Noah is going to let us break up?"

She didn't know why, but a lone tear rolled down her cheek, and her emotions were on overdrive. "I love you."

"I know." He smirked. "I'm going to take the job. The squad will be okay and IAB would be ecstatic. Let me worry about how this is going to affect things here, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

 **I'm also changing the title so don't be alarmed. Reviews are nice!**


	4. Father's Day (Part Two)

**Welllllll, here's part two, Father's Day. Uh, so about this becoming a story and all...it'll happen but not soon because if haven't noticed I kinda have 17283902 other stories. Anyways, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!** "

* * *

Noah, do you know what today is?" Olivia asked as she cooked breakfast. Erin and Justin were coming over to have breakfast with them before they all went to the baseball game.

Noah didn't pay her any attention and continued to chew on a piece of bacon.

Hank came down the stairs showered and dressed. Olivia had told him that as soon as they finished eating, they needed to start their day. "Something smells delicious." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I have to show you that I can actually cook, plus I plan on making a better breakfast than you made me." She slyly smiled.

"Leave it up to you to make this a competition." He said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring him a cup of coffee. "What are we doing today? You can't say it's a surprise, because this is my city, and I know where everything is."

"We're doing your three favorite things today. That's all you're getting out of me."

"So, fighting, eating, and putting away bad guys?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that came across her face. "You're such a cop, but you got one of those right. Let's just see how the day unfolds."

"You're no fun." He said taking a sip of the coffee and sitting down at the table.

"You're saying that now. Wait until we get the day started." She smirked and went back to finishing up breakfast.

Erin and Justin walked in the house a few minutes later. "Sorry, we're late. Traffic is a bi-horrible." Justin corrected himself when he saw Noah in the highchair.

Hank smiled his famous half smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Olivia told us she was cooking and treating us for the rest of the day. Plus, it's Father's Day, and last time I checked, you're my dad."

"And you've kinda been my dad for the better half of my life, so it was only right that we came."

Hank looked over at Olivia. "So, they know what we're doing, but not me?" He poked at her.

"Well, I'm sure they knew about the dinner back in New York, and I didn't. Does it really kill you that much not to be in control, sweetie?"

Erin chuckled. "You guys sound like you've been married for years."

"It feels like it, and it's only been about seven months." Olivia joked.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was my day, yet I'm being ganged up on." He looked over at Noah. "Noah, you have my back, right?"

"Ya!" Noah said and smiled.

"Turning my child against me, Voight?"

"You turned both of my kids against me, Benson."

"Do you guys act like this all the time? It's kind of disgusting." Justin said grabbing his plate from Olivia and taking a seat across from Hank.

"I think it's cute! When have we've seen him this happy? Please stick around, Olivia." Erin said before grabbing her plate and sitting at the table.

It secretly warmed Hank's heart that his family was getting along. He didn't know how Justin was going to react to him dating someone for the first time since his mom died, but it seemed like he was really warming up to Olivia.

Olivia flashed a smile at Hank before she spoke. "I'll stay around as long as he lets me. But for now, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"You got box tickets to the Soxs? How the hell did you pull this off?" Voight said in awe as he walked around the box office.

Olivia was over the moon happy that he was so far enjoying his day. "You're not the only one with connections. The owner of the team owed me a favor. Do you like?"

"I do. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I think you won."

"I knew it." She said smirking.

"Okay, when you told us you had a box office, I thought you were kidding but holy shit." Jay said walking in. "This is amazing."

"Language. The kid is around." Voight said nodding towards Noah who was too busy babbling to Erin to pay attention to anyone else. "You invited my whole uint? What happens if a crime is committed?

"Voight, it's the Crosstown Classic. Even the biggest criminals are somewhere watching the game." Roman said grabbing a beer off the bar.

"Thanks for the invite, Olivia." Burzek said taking a seat.

"Guys, it was the least I could do. You guys are like my squad away from home." Olivia loved that she was starting to build a good relationship with Hank's unit, but she couldn't help but to feel a little guilty that in a few months, this would no longer be his unit. She didn't want them to blame her for Voight leaving them.

"You hold on to her, boss. She spoils you and us. We like you, Olivia." Halstead said with a smile.

"Hey, this was for me. She just needed to fill up the office, and you're the only people she knows in Chicago."

Olivia chuckled. "No, it was for them. I could have easily gotten tickets behind home plate, the homerun area of the stadium.."

Hank put his hand up and smiled. "I got it."

"You know I love you." She softly smiled. "Everyone grab a seat. The game is about to start."

 **XXXXXX**

"Hey, boss, should we be worried about riots happening? Seperately, these are passionate fans, but head-to-head? There's always fights after games like this." Atwater asked as the ninth inning was approaching. The game was tied 5-5.

"They have people for that." Hank said not taking his eyes off the game.

"We're Intelligence, not patrol. If we see something, we'll help, but I'm not about to go looking for any trouble." Adam said.

"Go! Go!" Hank stood up and shouted as Adam LoRoche was rounding second place. He was the best hitter on the team, and had just hit a triple.

The score was now 7-5, and the Soxs had a man on third base with two outs. The next out would take them into the ninth inning.

"Liv, who you rooting for?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, I'm not really a fan of either team." She softly smiled. "Or baseball for that matter. I'm more of a football gal." She quickly added.

"Ah, so let me guess. You're a Jets fan."

"So wrong, it hurts."

"No?" Erin was surprised. "Giants?"

Olivia smirked. "Good team, sometimes, but no. I'm the biggest Patriots fan you will ever meet."

Sean turned around with a slightly amused, but shocked look on his face. "I would have never guessed you would be one of Brady's girls."

"Oh, c'mon, I watch for more than Brady. It just helps that he's a little easier on the eyes and better than," She smiled deviously before she finished her sentence. "Cutler."

The entire unit turned to look at her and not in a nice way. No one could talk about the Bears except Bears' fans. "Take it back."

Olivia was going to have fun messing with them. "Even a blind man can see that the Bears need to get rid of Cutler. Noah can play better than Cutler."

Noah, who was sitting on Olivia's lap, started smiling when he heard her call his name.

She looked down at him and smiled. "See, even Noah agrees."

"Boss, break it off. She's got to go talking like that."

Voight flashed his half-smile. "Now, now kids. Sergeant Benson may have a point. Cutler will never be as great as Brady. She just said what we all know."

Olivia raised a brow. "Sergeant Benson? I thought we were past that base." She smirked. "No pun intended, of course."

"Oh my, God, I did not need to hear that." Justin said with a disgusted voice and covered his ears.

"You guys are too old for this, honestly." Adam said taking a swig of his beer and turning back around to finish watching the game.

"No one complains about you and Burgess, who can't keep your hands off of each other for entire shift." Erin said slightly defensively.

"Oh, and you and Jay having eye sex for an entire shift isn't any better." Adam shot back.

"Whoa." Kevin put his hands up. "That's enough in-office romance for the day, don't you think?"

"You guys missed the last inning. Soxs won." Burgess said standing up and stretching. She looked at Olivia. "Where to next, boss?"

She looked over at Hank and slightly smiled. "Cheescake Factory."

* * *

"Box seats, Cheesecake Factory, and now a walk on the beach. I'm feeling a little spoiled, Benson. I'm only going to expect my Father's Day to get better and better every year." He joked as they walked down the shore of the beach. They parted ways with everyone after dinner, and Erin and Justin volunteered to watch Noah for a few hours, so they could have some time to themselves.

She playfully bumped into his shoulder and smiled. "I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself. I pulled this all together yesterday." She admitted nervously. "I mean, it was my first Mother's Day, so you could have just bought me a rose and a card, and I would have been more than content. It's so hard to figure out what to do for someone that's been an amazing dad for decades."

Hank stopped them in their tracks and looked at her. "Hey, you didn't have to go all out for me today. I would have been happy with something simple, think Thing One and Thing Two went out and did crazy things? I got breakfast, cards, and simple gifts, and I have never not been happy on a Father's Day."

She slightly shrugged and looked at the waves crash into the sand. She didn't why she felt the need to do all of this for Hank, but it probably had something to do with the fact that this is the first Father's Day that she didn't feel disgusted. "My dad," she swallowed hard. "He raped my mom, and that's how I got here. Father's Day was never celebrated growing up, and after I found out what my dad did to my mom, I hated the holiday. This was the first year I was actually excited for it, and I guess I got a little too carried away." It was the first time she opened up about her childhood, and it really had her thinking that they don't know all that much about each other.

This was one of the rare times that Hank Voight was speechless. Seeing the look in Olivia's eyes when she said that was enough to make him want to go find the bastard and kick his ass.

The delayed response scared Olivia. If he couldn't handle this, he would never ever be able to stomach everything else she had to deal with in her. She pulled away from him. "I get it." She spoke softly, in a defeated voice. Why did she even think that someone would love for all her flaws and all?

Olivia's soft voice brought him out of his trance. "Get what?" He asked a little confused.

"If you want to run." She said barely above a whisper. She was still looking at the waves, because she couldn't bare to face him right now.

Voight knew she was hurt in the past. It was evident in how she would act in certain situations, and how she always held the door open for him to leave her life. Now, he knew her guards came from more than just bad relationships. "You think I'm going to leave because that sick piece of shit took advantage of your mom? Benson, it's going to take a helluva lot more to get me to leave your life."

She always did this to him and she didn't know why. He would prove to her time and time again that he wasn't going anywhere, yet her fears got the best of her. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I, I'm just not used to having people's words match their actions. You're a good man, Voight."

"If I need to go kick everyone's ass that hurt you, I will. Let me love you, Liv."

She slightly smiled. Voight had his own way of being incredibly sweet. "Let's see, three of them are dead. One is in still in prison, hopefully. One is probably still being a pain in the ass to the FBI. I have no idea where one is. Another one is probably kissing enough ass to become the next Attorney General, and the last one," She paused. Brian was still a fresh wound. "Well, he's probably either undercover somewhere, or still has his head up Tucker's ass."

"You gotta let that go, Benson. Holding on to that pain is hurting you, not them. I mean no offense, but do you think Mr. Attorney General is waking up thinking about you? Nah. He's thinking about whose ass he has to kiss next. Listen, you're head of your squad, got a cute kid, and I don't want to toot my own horn," He smirked, "But you also have a pretty decent man on your side. Forgive them. Not because you're okay with what they did to you, but because you're not okay with them having control over your life."

"You're right. Their loss, not mine." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away smiling.

"Their loss and my very fortunate gain."

* * *

"Thank you for watching him. I hope he was good." Olivia said as her and Hank got back from the beach. They both wanted to stay out longer, but knew they needed to relieve Justin and Erin from baby duty. More Erin than Justin, though.

"He's a fun kid. Between him and Jace, I can feel myself getting a little baby fever." Erin said smirking, while slightly joking. She always wanted to be a mom, but she knew right now would not be the best time.

Hank scrunched his face up in disapproval. "Tell Jay to keep his hands to himself before I cut them off."

Erin rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. "I'm not sixteen years old anymore, dad."

"I know. It was easier to control who you were dating at that time. It's hard to scare off a cop with a gun, if I'm not actually going to shoot him." He paused. "On second thought, maybe I should shoot him, like in the shoulder for him to get the message."

"Hank, leave them alone. Do we not have a personal and professional relationship?"

Erin smirked and crossed her arms. "She's right."

Voight looked between the two of them and knew that he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine. You two have my blessings, as long as you don't let it affect your job performance. If it does, I'm shipping Jay to your unit." He said looking at Olivia.

"I'll be more than happy to take him."

 **XXXXXXX**

"Liv, you're really quiet in there." Hank said as he sat on the bed waiting for Olivia. She told him that she had one more last gift for him, and he had been sitting here waiting patiently for almost ten minutes.

Olivia was in the bathroom calming herself down. She didn't know why she was so nervous to walk out with lingerie on, but she was. Hank had already seen all her scars, and it wasn't like it was their first or last time having sex. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Maybe embarrassment was what she was feeling. But this was Hank, the man that she trusted with her life. The man was very much so attracted to her. What was the worry? She took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom.

Hank looked up from his hands and he felt his mouth go dry. Olivia was in black lace lingerie with a matching pair er of black heels. Her curls from earlier today were now loose and messy.

"Well?"

"I am one lucky bastard." He said in a low, more than usual raspy tone. "Get your ass over here."

All her fears left her mind as she teasingly walked towards. "Happy Father's Day."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely, on here or in Twitter (reginaxolivia)**


	5. Rank

"Hank, I have to go." Olivia said not really pushing him away from kissing her neck. Her leg was thrown over his waist and he was slightly grinding into her.

"Stay an extra day." He mumbled against her neck and pulled her closer. After their talk on the beach, he felt like they had grown closer.

"I have to talk to Tucker, remember?" She never wanted to leave him, but after this weekend, this goodbye had to be the hardest. She started to open up to him, and she was seeing him open up to her in his own way.

He pulled away and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it, Olivia." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I can't keep doing this. Saying goodbye after only a few days and then going weeks without seeing you." He was hoping he would get the job in Jersey, because he was tired of this.

She reached out and stroked his cheek gently. "Hey, we'll be together soon enough. Couple of more months and our goodbyes will be turned into see you when you get home. I hate this just as much as you." She said softly.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered. He hated to show his vulnerable side, but when it came to Olivia all his walls were down.

"I'm going to miss you, too." She whispered on his lips before she kissed him. They were being more open about their feelings with each other and Olivia was glad of it. That was something they had in common, not being able to open easily, and the fact that they were doing it only meant that this is real.

He pulled away. "I'll be quick..."

She chuckled at his consistency. "As much as I would love that, I would like to actually walk in Tucker's office." Olivia regretted the words as soon as they came out her mouth.

"So, you're saying I make it hard for you to walk?" He had a smug grin on his face.

She could have sworn she saw his head grow three sizes bigger. "You're making it hard for me to do anything right now since you're keeping me hostage in your bed."

She was right, but Hank was doing everything in his power to try to put off her departure for as long as he could. "Get outta here before I make you miss your flight." He gave her one last kiss before he let her go. "I'll get Noah ready. You just worry about you."

Olivia loved having him around to help with Noah. She was able to fully relax with Hank around, not just because he would help her with Noah, but because she could be herself around him. God, she hated it, but she was starting to feel herself fall for Hank.

* * *

"So, what are you going to complain about now?" Olivia said frustrated. She had a 4:30 am flight that she was almost late for, thanks to Hank. She dropped Noah off at daycare, and immediately came to Ed's office. She was exhausted and just wanted the day over already.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Sergeant. How was your flight?" He said with smug look on his face, but in a less than usual harsh tone.

"Peachy." She said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She knew her squad wouldn't tell him where she was, so he had to look in her financial statements. "I would like to get back to work, so if you could get to the point of this meeting, that would be nice."

"I scheduled you to take your Lieutenant exam next month. You being a sergeant isn't enough for Brass."

"Excuse me? You can't just do this without talking to me first." Olivia didn't want to move up in ranks, and especially not this fast. She was not in this job for the politics.

"Well, it was either you take the exam or they bring in another person. You and I both know that your squad is stubborn and will only work under your command. It's a nice pay raise, so your frequent flights to Chicago will stop putting a dent in your pocket."

"Someone sounds jealous." She playfully smirked.

"Henry is okay police, but he's not my type. You have nothing to worry about." He smirked.

Of course he did that much digging. He wouldn't be Tucker if he didn't. "Do you also know what I had for breakfast?"

"You were on a Delta flight, coach. You probably had an orange, cashews, and a water bottle. "

"That's creepy."

"Just making sure you're not involved in anything illegal, which is my job."

Olivia squinted her eyes and pressed her lips together. "Why do I have a feeling that you only dig this deep when it comes to me and my squad?"

"See, good police. Your feeling is right. You guys are the only unit that stays out of trouble, _the least_ , and I'll like to keep it that way."

She rolled her eyes. Tucker never failed to give her a headache when she came around, but she appreciated the backhanded compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

* * *

"So how was it?" Hank asked as soon as she answered the phone. Olivia told him not to worry about her going to see Tucker, but he didn't like IAB no matter what state they were in.

"Well, hello to you, too." She chuckled. "It was fine. He was just telling me that I have to take the Lieutenant exam or Brass was going to bring in another person. Like I said, there was _nothing_ to worry about."

"So, you're going to outrank me, now?"

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?"

"Absolutely not. I'm actually very proud of you. Don't let the power go to your head, though." He joked.

"Thank you, and I'll try not to." She smiled. "How is everything there? Did you tell them about the job in Jersey?"

Hank sighed and leaned back in his chair. "No, I haven't. There really isn't a right time to say this."

"If you don't want to do the move, I understand, Hank. Chicago is your city."

"And New York is yours. I'm going to tell them when the time is right. Don't worry your pretty little mind, okay?"

Olivia still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that Hank wasn't one hundred percent okay with the move. Unlike her, he was in love with the city he lived in. Olivia did what she did to get justice for victims, while Hank did everything he did to get justice for his city. Maybe she would have to be the one to swallow her pride and move across the country. "You know I'm still going to worry."

"Yes, I do, but you don't have anything to worry about. They're not going to hate you for whisking their beloved Hank away." He said smiling.

"Erin?" Olivia knew how much they meant to each other, and that if Hank moved cross-country, she would be the one affected the most.

"Olivia, it's handled. You worry about your exam and the kid. I got everything here, okay?" He knew she meant well, but if he was being honest, he was over the conversation. Yes, Chicago was his city, but Olivia is his girl and that means more to him than anything else.

She detected the slight change in his tone and knew to leave it at that. "Okay. I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"So, you'll be the commissioner by this time next year?" Carisi joked.

"Ha, very funny. I'm only doing this so I can stay in charge. However, for me to become lieutenant, I need a number two." She said with her eyes landing on Fin.

And Fin felt her gaze. "Ohhhh, no. Sergeant? That paperwork? Responsibility? I'll pass." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Unfortunately, Olivia did not take his little tantrum seriously. She smiled a little. "Carisi is a rookie, and Amanda is slowly making her way up the ranks. You've been here the second longest, and Brass already agreed with me. You take your test next month."

His jaw slightly dropped. "Oh, that's messed up."

"Listen, we're already getting another rookie to take Nick's place. The last thing we need is to have to teach two new people how we do things around here. You're only going to be sergeant for the paperwork. It's also a nice pay raise, so you can buy more of those video games that you like."

Fin's eyes slightly lit up at the sound of being able to buy more video games. "Fine. I'm only doing this because I love you."

Olivia let out a sigh. That was one less thing that she had to worry about. "Thank you."

* * *

"I didn't do anything, I promise." Erin immediately defended herself when Voight called her in his office.

He slightly smiled. "I know. Take a seat." He gestured towards the chair.

"Okay, so what is this about?"

"I wanted to tell you this first. Just to get your thoughts on it." He said with a shrug.

"Okay, now you're scaring me." She said as she took a seat. "You're not quitting or getting fired, are you?"

When he didn't reply, Lindsay got nervous instantly. "Oh my god, what did you do?"

He chuckled. "Why does it always have to be me? I didn't do anything, _this time_. Jersey is opening an Intelligence Unit and I took the job."

She quickly put two and two together. "To be closer to Olivia." She said as a statement. If she was being honest, she saw this coming. Voight was not going to let Olivia move here for him as much as it killed him to leave Chicago.

"Yes."

"You're really happy with Olivia, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm for it. Am I going to miss you? Of course. You literally saved my life, but you have to follow your heart. I'm assuming Al is taking over?" She was genuinely happy that he was able to find love again. With all the that he does for his city, he deserves to be happy too.

"He is. You sure you're okay with this? If you need me to stay, I won't hesitate to stay." He was the only family that Lindsay had, and he didn't want to trigger a relapse for her. Yes, he would still be a phone call away, but he couldn't immediately help her get out of trouble across the country.

It was almost like Lindsay could read his mind. "I've been clean too long to ruin things now. I am a big girl, Voight."

"But you're also _my_ girl." He instantly replied.

She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair. "Which is another reason why this move might be a good thing. I won't be known as Voight's girl anymore." She had no problem being one of the few people that always had Hank's back no matter what, but she was so much more than that. She was Erin Lindsay, a badass cop, and most importantly, a recovering addict. If Voight moving across the country was the way to get out of his shadow, then so be it.

"You know you're more than that."

"I know, everyone else doesn't. It doesn't bother me, _anymore._ It's kind of fun being associated with such an infamous name. It either gets me an ass whooping or a free pass." They both chuckled. "But I'm going to be fine. Al is still going to be here watching my back, so I'll be good. Plus, I like Olivia. If it was anyone else, I would be a little concerned, but she's good people."

"That definitely makes this a lot easier. I leave in two weeks."

"That's really soon. When are you going to tell the unit?"

He looked passed her and out the window at the unit probably listening to one of Ruzek's stories since they were all surrounding him and laughing. "I guess I can tell them now."

"You got the hard part out of the way." She smiled. "They'll be happy for you."

"Happy for me or happy to see me go?" He slightly smirked as he leaned on his desk.

"Probably both." She laughed. "But who cares? You're going to go be closer to Olivia. Screw them."

He gave her one of his famous half-smiles and pointed at her. "That is exactly why you're my girl."

* * *

"So, how did the squad take your news?" Hank asked as him and Olivia Skyped later that night. She had the camera facing her while she cooked dinner and Noah was in his high chair watching the screen.

"They joked about me moving up in rank so fast, and Fin threw a slight tantrum about being sergeant, but quickly got over it when I told him he could buy more video games with the raise." She smirked. "How was your day?"

"I told them." He said nonchalantly.

Olivia glanced down at the screen. "Excuse me?"

He grinned at her reaction. "I told them about the move. Erin and Al's reaction is all I really cared about, but the rest of them _seemed_ happy for me."

That was the last thing Olivia expected him to say. She knew he had less than two weeks to tell them and get everything ready, but she didn't think it would be today. "So, it's official? You're coming to Jersey."

"Yes, and don't worry, I got my own place, so I won't intrude on you and Noah."

"Trust me, you would not be a bother." It hit Olivia that the first step was him moving to Jersey, then them officially moving in together. After the chaos with Brian, moving in with someone again was the last thing she wanted to do. Of course, she had more faith in this relationship, but moving in together was such a huge step.

"Well, maybe not to Noah, but I don't think you would like my decor." He smiled.

Voight was right. Olivia commented more than once on how it looked like a blind man decorated parts of his house. "Absolutely not. When we get a place together, I'm already giving myself one hundred percent access over the decor."

"Wow, you're not even Lieutenant yet, and you're already more bossy."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever, _Sergeant._ " She smirked.

"We're still the same rank, you ass." He said through laughter.

"Language!"

"He's not paying attention. He's more focused on the macaroni, which I wish I was having some of."

"Yes, it's his favorite. It's also my favorite, because of how easy it is to make. And how about you go get something to eat." She suggested.

"There's only one thing that looks appeasing right now."

Olivia picked up on his tone change, but chose to ignore his sexual innuendo. "You're such a teenager."

"At least you know I'll never need the little blue pill." He said smirking.

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh. "What am I going to do with you?"

He smiled. "I could think of a few things."

* * *

 **So, I start college tomorrow she just think about the time it usually takes me to update and then double that :) Reviews are nice. Here or on twitter (Reginaxolivia)**


	6. First Time For Everything

**It was bound to happen if we're being honest. You'll see what I'm talking about.**

* * *

"What happened to the place you had?" Olivia asked with a frustrated sigh. It was less than a week until Voight was moving, and he called her saying that he would now be homeless.

"Apparently, I didn't get there fast enough, and they found someone willing to pay more. Don't worry, I'll find a place." A part him wanted Olivia to just invite him to move in with him, but he knew that she wasn't ready for that just based on the way she was acting.

"I can do some house-hunting for you."

It was now or never to have the conversation with her. "Or for us."

"What?" Olivia wanted to make sure she heard him right. Was he suggesting for them to move in together?

"You heard me, Benson. Let's stop playing around and move in together." It's not like it would be a big change for them. Anytime they were in each other's city, they never stayed in hotels. It just made sense.

Fear quickly overtook Olivia's mind. She couldn't help but to think about her relationship with Brian and how everything went downhill when they moved in together Granted, living together was probably not the biggest factor in their break-up, but she still feels like it played a part. "Hank, that's a big step."

"So, is me moving across the country." He didn't understand her hesitation. What did she think was going to happen eventually?

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked a little offended.

"That eventually we were going to move in together. That's what you do in a relationship. You take steps to end up together under the same roof. Did you really think I was moving to Jersey and staying in a separate place for the rest of this relationship?"

"I think I know how relationships work." She said with an eyeroll. They haven't even been together a year and he wanted to move in together. It was just too much for her right now, and she couldn't get why Hank didn't understand that.

"Could've fooled me."

"Screw you, Hank." She said before hanging up the phone. What the hell was he implying, that she doesn't know how to act in a relationship? She would have no problem moving in with him if it was the right time. It was just too soon. Yes, she appreciated him moving closer to her, but that was already one big step, and it was good enough for her right now.

Hank slammed his phone down and rubbed his hands over his face. Yes, he was upset that in some ways Olivia was still keeping him at arm's length. What more could he do to prove to her that he as in this for the long run? They had both been hurt in their lives, but he wasn't going to let his past ruin one of the best things to happen to him.

* * *

"Was I wrong?" Olivia asked Fin later that day.

"Do you want the friend answer or the Fin answer?"

She gave him a look that she was not in the mood for any games and crossed her arms.

And he read the look and slightly smiled. "Yes, you were wrong. I mean he has a point. You don't have the best track record with relationships." Fin has known Olivia for seventeen years, and has known her to only be a few serious relationships that entire time. Voight did have a point.

She raised an eyebrow and squinted her eyes at him.

"I'm only telling you this because I love you." He said quickly defending himself. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. "You really love Voight, for some reason, and you need to stop letting your past affect your present. Did you really think he was going to move across the country just so he can still live in a separate place?"

"Well.."

"Okay, I thought I was bad in relationships. You definitely have me beat."

"Detective." She said in a stern voice. Fin was supposed to be her friend and he was taking Hank's side. Maybe she should have called Melinda.

"Oh, no. I'm sergeant now, thanks to you."

Olivia smiled. "Don't sound so happy about it. Anyways, I guess I should apologize."

"Apology accepted." He said crossing his arms and smiling, but knew she wasn't talking about him.

She threw her pen at his head. "Not you, you ass. Hank. I'm not apologizing for volunteering you as my number two."

"Ouch." He said rubbing his head. "You should be sorry because now I'm going to be miserable."

She smirked. "Sounds personal."

* * *

"Gee, dad. You really have a way with words." Justin said as he helped Hank packed up the last of his things. It had been a couple of days since he and Olivia last talked, and he knew they both were too stubborn to crack first.

"I wasn't wrong." He quickly retorted.

"No, but your delivery was. You gotta soften up sometimes, big man."

Hank placed another stack of shirts in the box before looking up at his son. "When did you become an expert on relationships?"

Justin chuckled. "I learned my lesson the hard way. Most of the time it's not what you said, it's how you said it."

Hank crossed his arms. "So, I need to apologize?"'

"Not for what you said, just how you said it. I mean you guys are going to have to talk to each other eventually."

"Are you talking about him and Olivia?" Erin asked as she walked into the bedroom. "What happened?" She said looking immediately at Hank.

"They got into their first fight." Justin replied in a teasing tone.

"Oh, geesh. What happened?"

"I told her that she didn't know how to act in relationships since all her previous ones failed." Voight said nonchalantly. He didn't see what he did so wrong, even with Justin's explanation.

Lindsay's eyes widen in shock. "Hank! You can't say that."

"And why not? It's the truth."

"Jesus, just because something is the truth doesn't mean it needs to be said. And knowing you, you probably said it rude as hell, which made it even worse."

"Are you taking her side?" Voight asked slightly amused.

"Yes. Even if you're right, you shouldn't throw that in her face. That should just make you want to change her view on relationships even more."

Voight took a deep breath. Maybe, that was a low blow, and he could have said it a different way, but he was already sacrificing so much that there was no reason for Olivia to feel the way she does. Their relationship is secure and solid, and he doesn't know how many different ways he can prove that to her before he just gives up.

"Call her, right now. I can't even believe you thought that was okay, and any advice this knuckle head," she gestured to Justin, "is giving you, is wrong."

"Hey!" Justin said defensively. "I told him that his delivery was wrong. I wasn't taking his side, completely. Give me some credit."

Erin crossed her arms and gave Justin a 'bullshit' look. "Am I really supposed to believe that? You do know we grew up together. I know you."

"Don't start fighting, kids." Hank said pulling out his phone. "You guys should be tired of fighting with each other anyways."

"I will never get tired of being right." Lindsay said with a smug smile on her face.

Justin simply flicked her off in response.

Hank's thumb hovered over Olivia's contact. This conversation could go either really right or really wrong. Despite his stubborn attitude, he loved the hell out of the woman and didn't want to lose her.

Erin walked up to him and clicked on her contact for him. "There." She simply said and put the phone up to his ear, mischievously smiling.

"I'm going to kill you." He mouthed while the phone started ringing.

"Love you, too." She replied proudly.

"Hello." Olivia answered a little more happier than she should have sounded. She was still a little upset at his word choice, but she did miss talking to him everyday.

"Hey, you busy?" He said shooing his kids out the room with his free hand before he stuffed that hand in his front pocket.

"No, just catching up on some paperwork." She knew what this conversation was about just by the tone of his voice. She could be wrong, but he sounded a little nervous to her.

"Oh. I want to talk about the other day." He said sitting down on a small empty spot on his bed. Apologizing was harder than he thought.

Olivia swallowed the lump of pride that was in her throat and cleared her throat. "I want to apologize."

Hank's eyebrows raised. He definitely think she would be the one apologizing and apologizing first.

She took his silence as a cue to continue talking. "You were right. Moving in together was going to be the next step. I need to stop living in the past. I already called my real estate agent, and we're looking at places tomorrow."

"Wow." Was all he could say. He didn't expect the conversation to go like this, and especially the way he wanted things to be all along. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Hank. I love you, and I want us to work." And she knew making them work means she can't hold him to the same standard of her exes. He wasn't them and never will be.

Well, this was going easier than he thought. Even though she apologized, he still felt like he needed to say something because throwing her past in her face was a low blow. "I want to say sorry, too. I was wrong for saying that. We're both learning how to do this relationship thing, but I don't want to lose you. Even if you are the biggest pain in the ass."

She slightly smiled. "Glad we're back on good terms, Hank."

"Can't stay away too long." He said with a smug look on his face.

"I know you can't."

"I was talking about you." She quickly retorted. She was glad that they were quickly able to get back to their old ways.

"I can resist you, Benson."

"Mhmm, I can recall many times when you couldn't." Memories of their very active sex life came to her mind. Even with the all the factors against them, Hank had a very good way of making Olivia come completely undone in the bedroom.

"Is that a challenge?"

She smirked. "Oh, like you can keep your hands off of me."

"We'll see about that tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" He wasn't supposed to be moving until next week, and he, well they didn't even have a place yet.

"I know you didn't think I was going to let you pick out _our_ place without my input, Benson. You should know me better than that."

House-hunting with Hank Voight was going to be an adventure in its own self. She thought because she made the appointment so close, he wouldn't be able to make it out here. It's not like she didn't want him there, but she was a control freak and already knew they would have a hard time deciding on a place together. "This should be fun." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

He smiled, just knowing that his demands would get under her skin. "Love you, too."

* * *

"Four bedrooms, two and half baths, and two fireplaces." Janet, the real-estate agent said as they stepped into the living room of the fifth place they looked at today. So far, they couldn't agree on anything.

"I like it." Hank said putting Noah down and letting him roam around a little.

"Of course you do." Olivia said with a sigh. This was another reason why she wasn't eager to move in with him. When her and Brian had to find a place, he completely let her take the lead when it came to apartment hunting.

"What's wrong with this place?"

"Besides the fact it's a forty-five minute commute for me and and an hour and fifteen minute commute for you? It's outdated and would take too much remodeling for it to be move in ready."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something else. You guys' price range gives me a lot to work with. I can find some more places for us to look at if you just give me a minute." Janet said pulling out her phone and walking out of the room.

"Mama, up." Noah said walking up to Olivia and raising his arms.

"Benson, we don't have time to be super picky."

"Yes, I know that." She said picking up Noah. "I just want a place that's perfect for us and our family."

"I don't think Noah is worried about rather or not our place has a fireplace." He said trying to ease her nerves.

Maybe she was overthinking everything. There was no such thing as a perfect place and as long as she saw potential to make one of these houses their home, that's all that mattered. "The second place wasn't so bad." She said softly and leaning on his shoulder.

Hank's eyes lit up. "Really?" It was his favorite place that they looked at today. It was close to the precinct and the tunnel for him. It had enough room for Noah to wander around, big enough so that they weren't all on top of each other, and it was low on the price scale.

She could hear the excitement in his voice. "You can have your man room, only if it doubles as a playroom for Noah."

He turned his head and softly kissed her. "He's one of the guys, so it's no problem."

* * *

 **I love them so much, gtg. Anyways, reviews are nice! Here or on twitter (reginaxolivia)**


	7. Move In Ready

**Ugh, I know it's been forever since I updated, but I have officially gone from shipping Benoight to being absolute Benoight trash, so hopefully updates will come faster. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think I've told you, but I'm happy for you dad. I like Olivia, a lot." After his mother died, Justin never wanted his dad to get with anyone else. He didn't think there was another woman out there that was worthy enough to be in his dad's life. When he met Olivia, he saw how happy she made Hank, and after Father's Day, he knew that she would be a great addition to the family.

Voight knew Erin adored the hell out of Olivia, and she could do no wrong in her eyes, but hearing Justin finally say those words out loud, made this move a helluva lot easier. He wouldn't have broken things off with Olivia if Justin didn't like her, but it definitely would have made things awkward. The fact that they got along well, made everything easier on his part. "I'm glad. I know she's not your mom, but she's a great woman."

"Yeah, I know. She knows too. I think I was always afraid of someone trying to take mom's place, but Olivia has been respectful about it."

He was right. When it came to Camille, Olivia was very understanding and respectful, and never tried to fill those shoes. It was a few women he dated for awhile that thought they could. That's not what he was looking for, he just wanted another companion, and he got that with Olivia. "Glad you like her. It means a lot."

"Yeah, because you're madly in love with her." Justin said in a teasing tone.

"Watch it." Hank said in a less than usual threatening tone. He had to admit, he loved the hell out of Olivia. That woman had some power over him, but he wasn't complaining. Was he falling in love with her? Maybe, but it was too soon to tell. Right now, he was enjoying what they have.

"Don't fight it, big guy. Love doesn't make you soft, ya know."

"I'm not fighting it; I'm taking it slow. Big difference."

"No offense, but do you really have time to be taking anything slow right now?"

"Go to hell, Justin." Voight said slightly chuckling.

Justin laughed. "I'm going to miss you, dad." He said with all seriousness in his voice. Not only was Voight moving to New York, but he was being sent overseas. This would be the last time they would see each other for another two years.

Hank was proud of how much Justin has grown up in the last few years. He grabbed Justin and pulled him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, too, kid."

* * *

"Jesus, Liv. How much is this Lieutenant gig paying you?" Fin asked carrying a box in the empty house.

Hank and Olivia quickly decided on a four bedroom, two and a half bathroom townhouse that wasn't too far from her old apartment. It had everything they needed for their small family, and wasn't too expensive.

"It was a very nice pay raise, but you know I'm not paying for this all by myself." She said putting Noah down and letting him roam around while they started to move in.

"Mhm." Was all Fin said before walking deeper into the townhouse.

"Oh, hush, and get ready for a long day."

"Sorry about being late." Lucy said rushing into the open front door. "Got a little lost." She said looking around at the new place that she was going to spending the majority of her time at.

"No problem. Noah is somewhere around here. You don't have to help move anything if you don't want to; just need Noah out of the way."

"I can do that." She dropped her bags at the door. "Oh, Noah!" She yelled out into the empty place and followed the little giggles that she heard.

Olivia sighed and tried to mentally prepared herself for the days ahead of her. Packing, moving, unpacking, this was going to be a long weekend. The second moving truck had just pulled up and that had to be Hank's things. He still hadn't gotten here and Olivia told him not to wait until the day of the move to fly in. She pulled out her phone and gave him a call.

He answered on the second ring like he just knew that she would be calling him soon. "I'm on my way."

"How did your stuff beat you here?"

"Because I brought some extra hands. No way we were doing all the work."

She smiled. "Fin and Carisi are helping. Plus, if we really need the extra help, Lucy is here."

"That's nice and all, but I brought the squad." He put his phone on speaker. "Everyone say hello to Olivia."

"Hey, Olivia!" They all yelled into the phone.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed. "Hey, guys. If you brought all the kids, who the hell is at the station?"

"Al and Antonio. They'll be fine without us for a day or two."

"Well, I can't wait to see all you guys' faces."

"We can't either. See you soon." Hank said before hanging up the phone.

 **xxxxxx**

"You guys sure do have a lot of crap." Lindsay said opening another box of things.

"Just more things to sell when they die." Ruzek said smiling and without missing a beat.

"Hey, I heard that." Voight said walking into a living room with what looked like a repairman.

"Not sorry, boss." Adam said placing a picture of Erin and Justin on the fireplace.

Hank rolled his eyes but remembered the task he needed to get done before Olivia got home. "Is Olivia still out shopping with Amanda?"

"Yup. They said they weren't having any luck so they were going to have to go to more stores." Erin answered without even looking at him.

"Good. I'll be in the basement if you guys need me." He said before walking away towards the stairs. It's not like Olivia didn't know about the vault he had back in Chicago, but he didn't know how she would feel about having it in their house.

"Olivia is your wife?" Jason, the guy who was putting in the vault asked innocently.

"No, girlfriend." Were they already starting to give off that married couple vibe? He knew around their squads they did, but that was more to just get on their nerves, but this was the first time a complete stranger asked.

"Oh." He simply nodded and went back to measuring the wall.

"I don't want to rush you, but how fast can you get this done? I really just need the hole in the wall. I already have the vault and can secure it myself."

Jason shrugged. "Fifteen minutes tops." He was happy he was getting paid for a full installment and only had to do less than half the work.

"Good, thank you." Hank said before walking to other side of the room and started to unpack some of his antique guns. He hadn't told Olivia about his collection and was sure that he would be a goner between his guns and the vault.

* * *

"Wow, you've guys have gotten a lot done." Olivia said walking in the house in awe. The entire living room had all its furniture in place, and the kitchen was completely unpacked as well. "Did he threaten you guys?" He referring to Hank.

"Not to work quickly but amongst other reasons." Atwater joked.

"He's actually been a lot nicer to us since you guys started dating, so thank you for saving our lives."

Olivia laughed as she sat the bags down on the counter. "It could be that he's starting to get soft in his old age." She said as Voight was walking in the kitchen.

"I am not old, nor soft." He said in a tone that everyone in the room knew he was not talking about his personality.

"Oh, cmon, Hank. We didn't need to know that." Halstead said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Seriously, Voight? I'm going to throw up."

"Hank, you're going to scar the children." Olivia said in a playful scorning tone.

"Too late." Adam said.

Olivia smiled and looked around the room before she spoke. "Where's my squad?"

"They said they caught a case, but I think it was really a case of laziness." Erin said.

"I think you're right, because I didn't get a call. This is why you guys are my favorite. Thank you guys for coming."

"We didn't have a choice. He threw the tickets in our faces and said let's go, but we would have done it if we weren't forced." Halstead said with a slight smirk on his face.

Hank crossed his arms. "Oh, no. Tell the whole story. You guys didn't move a muscle until I told you that we were going to New York to see Olivia." For some reason, Olivia had him and his entire squad, well now ex-squad whipped. She could tell them to jump and they all would ask how high.

Olivia smiled and was glad that his squad loved her just as much as they loved him. "Well, I love to see you guys, too."

At the moment, Fin and Carisi walked back in the house. "Hey, we're back!"

"Where were you guys?" Olivia asked with her arms crossed and a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh, we caught a quick case, but don't worry we got it." Carisi said rubbing the back of his nervously.

"A case that your boss didn't find out about? They ratted you out." She said pointed to the Chicago squad.

"Really, guys?"

"Hey, if we have to stay and work, then you should get in trouble, too." Erin said defending them.

"Don't worry. They'll be helping unpack long after you guys leave." Olivia said.

* * *

"Pops." Noah said waddling to Voight.

"Hey, kid." Hank said turning around from his glass case. He picked him up and kissed him on his head.

"What are you up to?" Olivia asked coming up behind him.

"Organizing my guns." He said looking at her for her reaction.

"How many do you have?" She started looking at the case and examining each gun. Some were handguns, while other were shot guns and the first thing that came to her mind was how he was able to ship them here.

"35." He said proudly seeing that she was asking him about his collection.

"As long as you keep them locked up and away from Noah, it's fine." She said sensing his slight hesitation with her being around her.

"Noah, guns are bad." He said pointing to the case.

Noah looked at the case and back to Voight. "Bad?"

He nodded. "Very bad."

Olivia smiled at them interacting. It never failed to make her happy to see how comfortable the two of them were around each other. It always made things easier for her and Hank's relationship. Just seeing how Noah looked at Hank with such admiration and love made her fall a little more in love with Hank. She knew she loved with all her heart, but she could feel herself slowly falling for Hank and she wasn't scared for the first time. She wanted this to work out more than anything and she was not going to let her past and fear hold her back anymore.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed on here or twitter (queenimance)**


	8. New Start

**Long time, no see. Sorry about that, but I finally sat down and wrote a little something for this story. The ending kinda made me tear up a little. Enjoy!**

* * *

"After threatening to arrest you, I never thought that I would be laying down next to you in _our_ new house." Olivia said with a smile on her face. For once in her life, everything felt right. Her relationship and move with Hank didn't feel forced or unbalanced. They equally wanted this and both of them were finally giving their all in the relationship.

Hank smirked. "I did. No one talks to me the way you do, and I knew you had to be the one for me." Anybody with the balls to talk to Hank like Olivia did, never lived much longer. It was something about a woman that wasn't afraid to take charge that made him fall for them.

She sat up a little and propped herself on her elbow to look at him. "You knew that I was going to end up dating you? Cocky."

He chuckled. "I had to woo you a little bit, but yes I did."

"And what gave you such an impression?" She asked with a raised brow.

He smirked. "Because I always get what I want. I wanted you," he waved his hand between the two of them. "I got you."

If anyone else had said that to her, she would have been mildly annoyed, but it was Hank, so she couldn't help but to smile. "I think I have some part in us getting together. I did have to say yes to our first date."

"" _It's a shame that we always have to meet up like this." Hank said opening the door to Molly's for Olivia._

 _She could be imagining it, but she was sure that Hank was flirting with her. She didn't have a problem with it because it was harmless, it felt good to have some male's attention that wasn't one of her detectives, a victim, or a prep. "I told you that we can always just Skype." She said with a smirk as she slid into the booth._

" _And I told you that I wouldn't want to miss that smiling face of yours." He said smiling and sitting across from her._

 _Olivia slightly blushed. "My flight doesn't leave until tomorrow night. Maybe you can finally show me around your city."_

 _Since the first time they worked together, Hank struggled to find a way to ask her out without looking like a complete ass, and she just opened the door up for him. "I can show you more than the city." He said not in a subtle way at all. They were both adults here._

 _She raised a brow. "Getting straight to the point, huh?"_

" _Not like that, Benson. Of course you're beautiful, but I would like to wine and dine you before I get you in bed."_

" _Are you trying to ask me on a date, Hank Voight?" She said smiling at his slight nervousness._

" _Yes, Olivia Benson. I want to take you on a date."_

" _I would love to see your city and more." She said smirking at him._

"Probably the best first date you ever had." He said cockily.

She rolled her eyes. "I had better."

 _He bit down on her earlobe as he continued to slide two fingers in her. "Fuck, Benson."_

 _Olivia was under him groaning and squirming as her body got closer to the edge. "More." She said as she grabbed onto his shoulders and rocked her hips against him at an erratic pace._

He smiled. "I get it. You don't want to boost my ego. It was obviously the best date you had because we're still together almost a year later."

She playfully shoved him. "You are seriously one cocky son of a bitch, I swear."

"I know." He said pulling her closer to him. "I have every reason to be cocky when I have you in my life." He kissed her forehead gently.

She happily sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "Nice save." She said with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

"We have so much stuff." Hank said opening another box. "Where are we even going to put all of this?"

"Most of it is your stuff. I suggest the garbage." She said smirking. She pulled a picture of Camille out of a box and softly smiled. "Where do you want this, babe?"

He turned around to look at what she was holding and the smile from his face disappeared. "Uh, I can just put that stuff in my office." He said reaching to grab the frame from her.

"Why?" She moved out of his reach. "She's a part of your life."

"Yeah, but I'm with you."

"You're acting like she's just some ex. I don't have a problem with her pictures being up." She could understand his hesitation to a point. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with having the pictures out, but Olivia was more than understanding of the impact Camille had on not only Hank and Justin's lives, but also Erin's.

"Benson."

"Don't Benson me." She said putting the picture on the mantle. It was a picture of Camille standing in between Justin and Erin on their prom night. "Look how happy they all look." She was staring at the picture imagining her getting Noah ready for his prom.

Hank walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is the only picture we have of their prom night. Those two knuckleheads refused to take anymore."

"Sounds like them." Olivia said relaxing into his embrace and smiling. She loved when he would tell her stories from her past. Not only did his face light up whenever he talked about his kids, but it showed her that he was opening up to her more and more every day.

"Thank you." He said softly. Olivia had gone over and beyond to be accepting of his family, and that meant more to him than he could even put in words.

She didn't even need to ask why he was thanking her. She knew exactly why. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"It's weird not having him here anymore." Erin said staring at Hank's empty office. Only her in Al were in the squad room.

"It's a big change."

"But he's happy." She said with confidence. She saw him smile around Camille, but the smile he had around Olivia was different. It was almost like he had forgotten everything he had been through in his life when he was around Olivia.

"That he is. He's in good hands."

Erin chuckled. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm just imaging him trying to trust another squad, and that's what I'm worried about. I don't want him getting in any trouble out there that he can't get out of."

"He has Olivia's squad."

"True, but they're not us. Especially you and me."

Olinsky walked up to Erin and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's Hank Voight. That man has connections everywhere. Even then, that man is a fighter."

Alvin was right, but it was going to take some getting used to. He had been in her life every step of the way since she was fourteen. She felt like a parent watching their child go off to college if she was being honest with herself. She chuckled at the thought. "I'm just going to miss that pain in the ass being around."

Al smiled. "Me too."

* * *

 **Please review. They make writing so much easier. Or don't. It's up to you.  
**


	9. The Question

**Long time no see, like always. Anyways, this story is sadly coming to an end. This was my first ever benoight story, so it'll always be my baby. Don't fret, _this_ is not the last chapter, but it is coming within the next two chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"I want to propose to her." Hank said over the phone to Erin. They had been living together for about six months now and the idea of marriage has been a constant thought in his mind. He knew he was ready. He was ready to spend his life with her since he first met her, but he didn't know if Olivia was ready. That's why he was talking to Erin.

"I saw this coming as soon as you decided to move across the country for her. But, if you're going to do it, you have to do it right and make it memorable." It made Erin happy that Hank had found love after Camille and it was with someone as amazing as Olivia.

He smiled. "It was that obvious, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. It's very obvious that you're whipped. Olivia can tell you to jump, and you'll groaned, but still ask her how high." She said laughing at herself.

"Watch it." He said but couldn't hide the smile on his face. He would do anything for Olivia and at first it scared him. He hadn't felt this way about anyone after Camille.

She laughed. "Do you have a ring?"

"Not yet. That's why I called you."

"Are you asking for _my_ help?" Hank never asked for help and if he did, it's because he exhausted every other option. Even something like ring shopping would be something that he would want to do by himself, so the fact he was asking Erin meant a lot to her.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not my child? Yes, I need you to find out what ring style she likes."

"I'll ask her to go shopping with me and say I want to get some ideas which isn't a lie. I wanted her to come ring shopping with me anyways."

"Jay just couldn't wait for me to leave Chicago." He said shaking his head. :But really, you wanted to take her?" It shouldn't surprise him as much as it did since Olivia walked on water according to Erin, but he wasn't expecting this.

Erin rolled her eyes. "You had to see this coming. And yes. She's going to be our stepmom soon, anyways. It only makes sense."

"I don't care, but he can't propose until he has my blessings, which he doesn't have. And you tell him I said that."

"How did this conversation even become about me? This weekend while I'm there, I will find out what she likes. Now I have to get back to work. Love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo." He hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand.

Like clockwork, Olivia turned the shower off. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body before walking to the bedroom. When she walked in, Hank had a smile on his face and it made her nervous. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He said still smiling.

"Yeah, because that's believable."

He chuckled. "I can't just be happy?"

"No." She quickly replied with a smile on her face. "Seriously, what happened?"

"You know how Erin is coming this weekend?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well," he paused to make sure he was careful with his words. "She would like if you went ring shopping with her because Jay is having marriage fever." He said the last part like it was poison on his tongue.

She laughed as she climbed in the bed. "I know you're not happy that Jay wants to propose."

"Hell no, but I am happy she wants to take you with her."

"Let her grow up." She said playfully nudging him. "But I'll be more than happy than to go with her. I'm shocked she wants me there." She always had a close relationship with Erin but asking to go ring shopping is something you would do with your mother and she wanted Olivia there.

"Why are you shocked? Was she supposed to take Platt?" He asked chuckling.

"Well, maybe. Or Burgess." She said seriously.

"Oh, c'mon. You know she adores you and you're the only mother figure in her life." He said nonchalantly.

"Bunny?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gave birth to her. Doesn't make her a mother."

"She dealt with her addiction just like my mom did." She said getting slightly defensive. Both Serena and Bunny were far from good mothers, but addiction wasn't easy. They didn't purposely try to be bad mothers. Olivia had a feeling if the drugs weren't in the way, they would have been better at what they did.

"Yes, but I'm sure your mom never wanted you to be like her and didn't make you help her with things a ten year old should know nothing about." He could understand why Olivia felt the way she did, but she didn't know the whole story about Bunny. If he had to pick, he would chose a Serena over Bunny any day.

He was right to an extent. Besides the drinking and beatings, Serena tried to be a good mother. What she's heard about Bunny doesn't give her that impression. "I just don't want to overstep my boundaries. I'm not trying to replace anyone."

"Olivia, these are my children. If they even slightly felt like you were trying to replace Camille, they would have told you already. You're just naturally a mother, and it's okay to act on those feelings."

* * *

Hank stepped off of the elevator on the floor of the squad room and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants for the third time in the last ten minutes. He was on his way to ask for the squad's blessings and his nerves were in overdrive. He knew this group of people cared about Olivia more than anyone else in the world, and if they didn't think he was good enough to marry her, they would tell him.

"Well, if it isn't the man that steals our boss all the time. What can we do for you?" Fin asked jokingly.

Hank nervously chuckled as he walked farther into the room. "I'm actually here on important business." He said looking through the blinds to see Olivia on the phone in her office. "And since she's here, let me just get this over quickly."

The remaining members of the squad stepped closer to him. "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I want to propose to her. You guys are her family and having your blessings is important to me."

Amanda couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Of course. You guys are amazing together." It was a no brainer that two of them belonged together and she was happy that Olivia was finally getting her happy ending.

"You got my blessings, Sarge." Carisi said softly patting Hank's shoulder.

"I mean I haven't really been here long, but yeah, go ahead." Dodds said with a shrug of his shoulders before he went back to his seat.

Hank looked at Fin. It didn't matter that the rest of them said yes. If Fin said no, it was a no go.

"Hey, I like you. You make her happy and she stays off of our asses, so go ahead. Pop the question." Fin appreciated the fact that Hank even thought about asking them before he went to Olivia. It showed him that Hank really knew Olivia and paid attention to her.

Hank let out a sigh of relief and even smiled a little in front of the detectives. "Thanks. Of course, try to keep this a secret for me."

"Of course. Do you have a ring yet?" Amanda asked.

"No. Erin should be landing any minute now and she's going to be my little spy."

"She likes princess and cushion cut diamonds. She may settle for an oval shaped ring, though." Amanda said like this was common knowledge.

The four men all glanced at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"What? We do talk about more than just cases." She said defending herself.

It never occurred to Hank to ask Amanda or Melinda about Olivia's taste in rings, because he didn't think she ever talked about it. Knowing that she at least had some ideas in mind made him a little less nervous. Before he could ask his next question, he heard Olivia's voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Coming to pick you up so we can pick up Erin." He said covering his ass easily.

"Oh, she is coming today. Let me just go grab my stuff." She said walking back into her office.

Dodds chuckled. "You're good."

"No, I thought about that before I left the house." He said with a slight smile on his face.

Olivia walked back out of the office and closed the door behind her. "Don't get into much trouble while I'm gone."

"Like I said before, always stealing our boss." Fin said chuckling as he watched the two of them walk away.

* * *

"You know your dad told me about Jay." Olivia said as her and Erin walked around the mall.

Erin smiled a little. "He asked to move in with me."

Olivia's eyes slightly widen, but she couldn't be that surprised. When you fall in love with someone that you work with, things tend to move faster than normal relationships. "That's a big step. Are you ready for it?"

She nodded. "I actually am. I do want to spend the rest of my life with him." Erin said with confidence.

"Well, you know I love you guys together, and I will convince the old man to back off some." She said chuckling.

"Please do. I don't even know what he has against Jay." She said as she walked into a jewelry store knowing that Olivia was going to follow her because she thought this trip was for her.

"He's dating you. Hank still sees you as the teenager that he saved off of the streets all those years ago. He likes Jay, trust me."

She rolled her eyes but she knew Olivia was right. Hank would always see her as his little girl no matter how much she hated it. "Well, regardless of what he thinks, I still want to do some ring shopping just to get an idea of what I may like."

"That's my girl." Olivia said with a soft smile. "I personally like the princess cut the most."

"Nice." Now Erin had to put on her detective face and make sure that Olivia didn't know she was here to gather information for Hank. "Have you guys talked about marriage yet?"

"Not really. I've been thinking about it, but I don't want to pressure him into anything he's not ready for yet. We have a good arrangement right now, and when the time comes, I'll be ready to say yes." It just occurred to Olivia that marriage had not been a topic of conversation between the two of them. If she was being honest, it already felt like they were married. She was just waiting on Hank to pop the question, but she guessed she needed to drop some hints first.

"I mean you guys already act like you've been married for twenty years so I can see why there's no rush." She said as she glanced over some rings. "What about this one?" Erin pointed to a ring that just had the main stone on it.

"Exactly." She said before she looked at the ring she was pointing out. "That's nice, but I like this one more." It was a cushion cut diamond that had three diamonds on each side of it. "It's not too flashy, but it's not boring either."

Erin mentally took a note and nodded her head. "You have nice taste in rings. I feel like you've done this before."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed a little. "Yeah, in my spare time. Nothing serious. I just wanted to know what I liked."

"This is why I brought you. We have similar taste anyways, so anything you pick out, I'll probably like." She said hoping she wasn't sounding too obvious.

"This store actually has my all time favorite ring." She said walking over to the case that had it.

Erin smiled to herself and knew that Hank owed her big time.

* * *

"This is probably one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time. Thank you." Olivia said as they walked in their bedroom. Hank had threw a party for her at a nice restaurant with her squad and she finally got to meet Hank's new squad. She never really liked celebrating her birthday after she found out what happened to her mom, but Hank was changing her feelings about a lot of holidays now.

Hank had debated the entire night when to propose to her. He had first planned to do it at the party, but he didn't want her to feel pressured into saying yes because they were in public. So, he played with the ring in his pocket all night and couldn't wait for them to get home. "You deserve it." He said as he watched her kick off her heels.

"But now I am exhausted." She said as she plopped on the bed.

He couldn't help but to smile at her beauty as he took his shoes off and climbed into bed with her. "I'm glad you had fun."

She turned on her side to look at him. "Are you okay? It seems like you've been on edge all night." She didn't want to bring up his mood, afraid an argument would happen, but she knew something was going on with him.

She was right. He's definitely been on edge all evening but not because anything bad. His hand went into his pocket as he fiddled with the box one last time. "Benson,"

"Oh, no." She said sitting up in the bed. "You're using my last name. This is serious." The worse case scenarios all ran through her mind at the same time.

"It's nothing bad." He said slightly smiling. "You know I love you."

"Henry, just spit out it, please." She said with a slight shake to her voice. She was having a strange sense of deja vu. This is exactly how her and Brian's break up happened. If that was his plan, he could wait until tomorrow, so her birthday wouldn't be forever ruined, again.

He rolled his eyes. "Olivia, shut up and let me speak. This is supposed to be romantic."

She had no idea what he was going to say but she pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. She gave him a look that told him he was free to continue.

"Benson, you're my favorite pain in the ass. I truly do love you no matter what. I never thought I could love again until you came and turned my world upside down. I know you're stubborn as shit and won't change your last name, but will you marry me?" He asked as he took the box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal her dream ring.

It was a purple princess cut diamond ring, that had small diamonds surrounding it like a halo. The sides of the ring were covered with small diamonds, also.

Tears immediately filled Olivia's eyes as she nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice right now. She held out her left hand to allow him to slip the ring on.

"Is that a yes?" He said with his hand slightly shaking. He wanted to make sure that he read her nod right.

"Yes, you ass!"

He smiled as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said before she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. This was a birthday that she will never forget.

* * *

 **So, I have a question for you guys. Do you want the next chapter to be the last chapter with the wedding and part of the honeymoon or do you want the next chapter to be the planning of the wedding and then the chapter after that would be the last chapter with the wedding and the honeymoon _OR_ do you guys want the last chapter to be a long chapter with the planning, wedding, and honeymoon? Leave your answers in the reviews please or tweet me queenimance **


End file.
